


Shipping

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: The Avengers<br/>Characters: Pietro, Wanda, Clint, Natasha, Thor, Tony, Bruce.<br/>Relationship: Pietro/reader<br/>Request: Can you do one where y/n has telekinetic powers and is a captive of another HYDRA base. But when they got near her she would send a telekinetic wave and push everyone away like literally and that annoys HYDRA so they neglect her and when Pietro finds her she is scared and very anxious of everything. Wanda help her with her powers and Pietro has a secret crush that everyone but her knows about. At one of Tony’s party’s he admits and it just turns to sweet cuddling and the team is just ships it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipping

This was it. This was where you were going to die. In a small cell, no food, no water, no light and chained to a table.  
They had abandoned you, they no longer saw you as a weapon but as an annoying thing that required care. So they had chained your right foot to the metal table that sat in the corner, the only thing in your cell. There, lying on the ground, they left you to rot. You couldn’t remember the last time you had seen sunlight, or felt the wind on your face.  
But they didn’t care for you, did they? No. But then, who’s fault was that?  
They had taken you, stole you, kidnapped you. And when you fought back, throwing them to the other side of the room, forcing things to been thrown towards them, they abandoned you.  
Lying on the floor in the corner of a small cell, no light, that was going to be your death. You closed your eyes, a tear running down your cheek and dropping to the floor with an audible splash.  
You were weak, you could barely keep your eyes open or move a penny. But something inside you kept fighting for life. Something was keeping your heart beating.  
You knew something else had to happen. Something else had to change your life you weren’t stuck in a cell, lying on a cold floor, dying. That couldn’t be your end.  
You jumped as the sound of gunfire erupted outside of your cage. Fear flooded through you as you tried to pull yourself into a a corner for safety, you chain pulling painfully at your food, but you didn’t care. For hat felt like an hour, the sound of grunts, gunfire, metal on metal and screams filled your head. But you knew them. They were the crys of the ‘scientists’. You could make out the voices because of the amount of times they had tied you up for throwing them across the room, or spat in your face, calling you a freak.  
New Voices filled the air. The first was a male, who’s accent you couldn’t tell.  
“We must vacate this horrendous place.”  
“Wait, Thor, we need to check for survivors.” Another man spoke.  
“Me and Wanda will check the room down the left corridor.” Another male, his accent sent a spark of pleasure through you. Gruff voices and hatful lords had been you life. But there as something in the way he spoke. Hope, perhaps?  
There was footsteps and doors opening, then closing. It was getting closer.  
Fear sparked through you as you realised exactly what that meant. They were going to find you.  
What if they thought you were one of HYDRA and tried to kill you? You started to shake as you shifted closer to the wall.  
Light poured into the room as you blinked rapidly, trying to see who was there without them seeing you.  
At the front was a handsome man with piercing blue eyes. He had dark stubble along his muscular jawline and his hair had dark roots with white ends. You couldn’t help but stare at him. Behind him stood a woman with long, dark brown hair with tips a purple colour. She had bright brown eyes with a spark of purple that caught your eyes. Something about the two was familiar. You knew the two.  
It hit you just as they were about to leave. They had been here before you. You remembered accidentally seeing their files.  
Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, enhanced. In a summary, he was fast and she could control things with her mind.  
They looked around the room and Pietro turned to his sister and shook his head. They were about to close the door over.  
Oh, God, they were going to leave you here. They were going to leave you to die.  
“Don’t.” You tried to call out with all your effort, but now it came out like a squeal. They stopped and turned back, their eyes searching the room for the source of the sound. You stretched out your hands so it lays slightly out from under the table, the light shinning on your pale skin.  
You hear a slight gasp from the girl. The boy turns his head slightly.  
“We found something.” He calls out, his voices bouncing off the wall as causing you to flinch slightly. In a matter of seconds, there were footsteps running in your direction as a number of new faces aPear in the doorway.  
A woman with short, red curly hair in a black top and trousers. A man with a quiver on his back and a vow an arrow in his hands. A taller, muscular male with a shied that had the American flag on it. And a metal monster with red and gold.  
You gasp and pull your hand away.  
This was it, they were going to kill you. You squeeze your eyes shut as a single tear trickles down your cheek. There was a single set of footsteps approaching. At least you would die now instead of being stuck in the dark, starving to death.  
“Don’t what?” You opened one eye and saw the man with blue eyes crouched down so he could see you, his eyes filled with concern.  
“Don’t leave me like this.” You breath, only loud enough for him to hear. He took a sharp breath and reached out a hand to you. You took it.  
He pulled you out from under the table for all the others to see. They gasped at what their team mate pulled out.  
A woman with a number of cuts and bruises on her pale skin. Her small figure was only covered by a torn, grey dress that barley reached her knees. Her face was thin and pale, her eyes had dark circles around her and her lips were a pale pink with a few small cuts. With all this, she was still beautiful. Her eyes shine brighter than her appearance.  
“Pietro, can you carry her?” The man with the shield asked the one who had outlet you out. 'Pietro’ nodded and you felt his arms began to lift you up. You shrieked in pain as he applied pressure to your left side.  
“It’s no use. I’m. I’m chained up. They, I think they broke my ribs.” You shudder at the memory of the scientists slamming their feet into your side.  
“Tony.” Pietro calls and the metal monster walked past the others. There was a number of metal on metal noises and a mans face appeared. You then realised it was a man in an iron suit. He held out his hand so his palm was pointed in the direction of your foot.  
A bright flash erupted from the palm and a laser shot out, cutting the chain in half.  
Your mouth falls open as you are pulled away from the table and up into the mans arms. The pain in your side was becoming too much. You tried to keep your eyes open as Pietro carries you out of the room and past the others. He looked down at you as your eyes began to close and you plummeted into the darkness.  
—— time skip to 3 months later.  
Everything was better. Everything.  
You smiled as you twirled in your [f/c] dress in front of the mirror. Your cuts and bruises were almost all healed, only a few scarring. Your hair was down and framing your face and Wanda had applied a little eyeliner and lipstick to you.  
You had grown close to Wanda. She knew exactly how to help you control and understand what you could do. Many hours she had sacralised so she could come and help you train.  
You were eternally grateful to her for this. She offered patience and understanding, something they never did. She and the others had helped you in a way you could never repay them for.  
Now, you were ready. Tony was throwing one of his party’s and you were so excited.  
You headed towards the noise that was coming from the party. You were nearly skipping down the hallways as Wanda walked beside you, a soft smile on her lips. She had come to view you as a sister to her, but not to Pietro. She knew, well, everyone knew how Pietro felt about you.  
He was protective over you ever since he had pulled you out of the dark, literally. But there was something else. He wasn’t protective like a brother, the way he was with Wanda, nor was he protective as a friend like he was with everyone else.  
No, it was love and everyone knew it. The way he had stayed by your side when you were sleeping, or helped you walk again, or when you had nightmares and had woke up the whole building when your powers made every object in the room stick to the walls. Even then, he had run to your side and wrapped his arms around you, whispering comforting words in your ears till you drifted back into a peaceful sleep.  
Even now, he watched you as you descended the stairs, his whole world stopping. You looked absolutely beautiful in the dress. For the first time, Time stood still for him as he let your image slow his world.  
Your eyes quickly found his in the crowded and you walked over to him, smiling widely. You had to admit, in a suit, he was even more handsome than normal. With in the crowded room, there was only you two. Wanda watched you leave and went to speak with Natasha.  
“What do you think?” You sing, doing a twirl in your dress. It spun out and slightly brushed against his leg. Unfortunately, you weren’t used to heels, so you managed to lose your balance mid spin and fell to the side. Pietro caught you in his arms as you flung yours around his neck for support. He laughed fondly as you regained your balance.  
“It look very nice.” He answers your question. You couldn’t help but notice the slight pink in his cheek. Was that because of how close you were to him? You looked at how your body was now pressed up against his, your arms around his neck and his around your waist. Not that you were complaining and he made no protest.  
Looking up, you are met by Pietros ocean blue eyes staring into your, his lips so close to yours, it was teasing.  
You darted out your tongue and wet your own lips. This little movement was enough to make Pietro lose his mind.  
He had planned to take you out onto the landing outside that over looked the whole city and confess to you how much he loved you. That had been the plan anyway. His heart was beating so fast and his palms were sweaty but here you were, in his arms, so close, if only he would lean in that extra few inches.  
And he did.  
Your eyes widened as Pietro pressed his lips to your in a moment of love. Quickly, you started to kiss back, feeling the need and love that was concealed behind the kiss. You would only match that need. For too long, you had been stuck in the dark, for too long you had been without human contact. For too long you had been alone.  
Now he was here. He had pulled you out of the darkness and carried you away when you were barely able to hold your own weight. He had take your hand, pressed his own skin your yours.  
He had taken away that loneliness and replaced it with friendship, laughter and love.  
And for that, you were eternally grateful.  
Pietro pulled away only slight so he could take a breath. He leaned his forehead against yours, a soft smile playing on his soft lips as his eyes remained closed.  
“[y/n], I have loved you since the first moment I saw you.” He mutters, his eyes opening and looking into yours.  
“I love you, too.” You whisper as he smiled widely at him. He pulls you into a tight embrace which you accepted, burying your face in his neck, taking in his sweet scent.  
The whole party had became silent, but neither of you had noticed this until the whole room burst into applause, initiated by Tony Stark. You buried your face further into his neck, slightly embarrassed but happy none the less.  
Natasha leaned into Wanda.  
“So, how long before the wedding?” She said as Wanda laughed.  
“I don’t know. Why?” She said, happy for her brother.  
“Well, there can only be one maid of honour.” Natasha said, slyly. The two women look at each other, the competitive side of them coming out. Tony, Clint, Bruce, Steve and Thor walked over.  
“I am most pleased to see Lady [y/n] happy.” Thor booms, his hands slamming together.  
“Yes, we were just talking about the wedding.” Natasha and Wanda turned to the guys.  
“Well, I’ll be the the best man.” Tony boasts, throwing his chest out.  
“Yeah, right, it’s got to be me.” Clint interjects making Tony laugh.  
“No, your more likely to give her away, daddy.” Tony laughs, making everyone laugh along with him.


End file.
